Dear Mr Austria
by The Phoenix Feather
Summary: A letter written during WWII to our dearest musician.


Dear Mr Austria,

I know that during our childhood we hadn't been on the most friendly terms. Actually, I suppose we weren't on friendly terms at all. I hurt you in a most terrible way, and for that I am really sorry.  
It never crossed my mind we would ever be in such a situation: in the beginning, you were the weakest country. In a silly way, you still are. You try to hide behind your music your insecurity. I know you are insecure, because I see you by an angle most people can't.  
The always harsh Roderich is nothing but a product of what the world made him. The higher the path, the bigger the fall. You were strong. The strongest of the German nations. But they tore you apart. I don't want to have you sad again.  
So that's why I'll keep myself in my place. At your side. I like to think you need me, although I may not be right. Remember when Prussia attacked you? The only thought you had was how you couldn't fight without your orchestra. Then Marie Therèse pledged for my help. Me, a barbarian... But it felt good to be part of something. And then it came: Ausgleich. Our empire. The thought of living under the same roof of yours was funny.  
It didn't even seem like we were married. Of course, we weren't lovey dovey at all. Ausgleich was nothing but a self security treaty. We had to be on terms and work together. But of course that for a dreamy romantic lady as I am, I had expectations.  
You probably have no idea of how much I loathed your beloved piano. At some point, I even managed to architect a plan for breaking it. But there was this one day you called me. I was cleaning the manor, of course. I was nothing but a maid for you, by that time. You asked me to sit by your side. You were lacking inspiration, as often. Then you began to play. Those notes that once annoyed me so much now lured me to an state of unimaginable happiness. I eventually learned to love the music, and understand you fascination for it. It's no surprise we came to bring up most of the famous musicians of our time. Mostly you, but it wouldn't be different.  
One day, Veneziano queried me why I would not break Ausgleich and live on my own. I must admit I had no concrete answer by that time. He said you were too mean and harsh to both of us, and that I deserved someone better, one who really loved me. Actually, I used to think about why you brought Veneziano to our house, after all, you could fry children but didn't want to have the slightest sight of them anywhere. I almost asked you one day... But I guess, looking back at it, I knew. You scolded him all the time and made sure he behaved well so that one day he could become strong, strong as neither you nor I were alone.  
I wondered for days to get an answer to his question. The truth after all was I no longer could live without that behaviour of yours. I got used to making up your strudels with the exact amount of apples. No more, no less. You would realize it. And cakes. The other thing I learned from you: cooking. I admit, I cannot cook. Every single time I tried, I would make a mess and no food, while you'd make the perfect desserts and main courses.  
Then Franz died, and our problems came up for real. That war seemed never ending, and our relationship was deteriorating more and more. The sound of chords that once echoed throughout our home was suffocated by the noise of explosions, and our curtains, long before perfectly cleansed and neatly pressed were stained by gunpowder and burnt by the fire that came with it.  
Through the Treaties of Trianon and Saint Germain en Laye, our union was dissolved.  
I guess I suffered much more than you with that. Most of my territory was disrupted, while you kept yourself straight. Hurt, yet straight. Just like I knew you would behave.  
The reason why I wrote this was you. You under Germany's power on Anschluss. You can't fight. You don't like to fight. I don't want to see you hurt Roderich, not without fighting as well. That's why I am joining the so called Axis Powers.  
Later we can have some strudel and talk about things when this all ends... What do you think?  
Just wait,  
Hungary.

* * *

Author Note: Hey, here I am again! and I have not much to say actually. I'd written this piece long ago, but never got the time to share it here. I love AusHun. I guess, in their own way, they are one of the sweetest pairings I've ever seen and learned to love.

I dedicate this fic to a friend of mine, who I learned to admire and to whom I became closer this year that passed. Well he shall know I wrote this thinking on him, and on his manners, which are so Austria-like you cannot imagine. He taught me to feel music and to understand it in a way few would, and I thank him an awful lot for that. Now he has accomplished one of his dearest dreams, and I just hope the best for him, now that we'll be far from each other.

That's all, hope you've enjoyed reading this.


End file.
